Target Korosensei: Karma Ending
by NamineNasha
Summary: Karma is her choice! Ever since Minako Suzuki first started to take notice of the opposite sex her eyes had been glued to Karma Akabane, two years after the events of their fateful year as students of Class E she knows he's the one. So join her in a series of one-shots detailing her romance to the red-head daredevil of Class 3-E!
1. The Choice (1 of 2)

**Enjoy the Karma Ending!**

 **I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Life slowly returned to normal to those in Class E.

They all left for their respected schools and were harassed by the media on a regular base, sniffing for stories to help launch or make their careers. Class E kept sealed lips though. They kept their treasured memories of Korosensei their own. While they quickly became a novelty to the press however, a new tread across the world emerged, Korosensei spotting.

True to his zany personality, Korosensei traveled the world in his wacky disguises. Sometimes people caught him for what he was and snapped photos of him while others could find him photobombing in their selfies or regular photos. He had become something of a real life urban legend. He had websites dedicated to him, if you found him you could post what you found him doing and where.

Those who were brave would often approach Korosensei and like Class E would leave star struck by him, he was slowly gaining a cult following.

He was practically doing their future job for them.

While Korosensei gained his followers though and became a minor celebrity, Minako Suzuki passed through her first two years of high school in relative peace. Standing outside of the student council room, Minako gazed at her phone as she looked at the latest sighting of sensei. This one had a picture showing the octopus-man enjoying shaved ice in the Bahamas.

He was certainly enjoying his retirement.

Whenever he came for a visit he always had something fun to tell. He visited them all on a regular basis, never quite in a pattern but each of them got visited by him once every three months. If you needed his help though, Korosensei was always a phone call away. If you needed him, he would zip over and help you with your homework or just zip over when you needed emotional support!

Looking up from her phone when the doors in front of her opened, Minako slipped her phone into her pocket as she waited for a certain someone to be left alone. Aside from coming to terms about their lives as the kids of Class E, Minako kept true to another one of her promises. The promise she made to herself, Gakushū, and Karma.

Since the beginning of high school while balancing her studies she began to go over her relationships with both boys with a fine-tooth comb. Now she finally found her answer in the middle of their second year, and she was here today to officially break up with …Gakushū.

Watching as members of the student council left in pairs she sighed, she enjoyed her time with Gakushū and if Karma didn't exist then maybe they could have had something. They were compatible and she could see a future with him, but deep down she knew she would only ever truly see Karma. So, it was time to give her answer and officially break things off with Asano, Gakushū. He would find himself a new girl in no time, one way better than her.

Ren was one of the last two to leave, with his new girlfriend at his side, ever since he learned the truth about Usagi's death and meeting G.O.D, a change came over the playboy. He finally seemed ready move on from Usagi and actually got himself a girlfriend their first year. Her name was Saya and was different from his usually type. Saya was sweet, kind, and had dreams of becoming a researcher at Suzuki Corporation once she graduated from college.

Ren was finally starting love anew and with someone so…normal, Minako was happy for him.

Once he disappeared down the hall, Minako finally made her way into the room and found Gakushū was the last one inside. He was busy putting his things up and gathering papers along with other things, looking around the room she found plans for the festival. The various things all the clubs and classrooms would be doing for the cultural festival. The sewing club that she belonged to was making costumes and the light music club she was with would be playing a song she helped them make.

She hated to do this in the middle of the festival but Korosensei advised her, telling her that this was like ripping off the tape from her I.V. line. It was going to hurt regardless so she might as well make it quick rather than slow. Sighing she closed the door and cleared her throat, watching Gakushū straighten up she took a moment to observe him.

Since middle school both boys shot up like weeds growing taller and manlier with the years, both were looking more and more like their fathers. Gakushū's gaze got sharper and his shoulders broader with each year and he let his hair grow out more but he still kept it neat and stylish. Seeing her he flashed her a small smile that she nervously returned.

She didn't really know how this was supposed to go, she never actually broke up with someone. She called Maehara and sought his advice but his wasn't that useful to her situation. Meahara's longest relationship was two weeks. So, she was going into this blind. Walking over Gakushū smiled, "I told you, you shouldn't wait around. It's got to be boring waiting around for the meetings to end, plus I tend to have to finish up paperwork," he told her waving the papers.

Nodding at that Minako looked around the room, "I know but I wanted to talk to you," she told him.

Giving her a distracted nod he only half listened to her as he went around the room gathering certain papers from all the tables. Watching him for a few minutes she followed after him and took the papers from him, "You need help?" she asked him, looking down at the forms she was currently holding.

Shaking his head, Gakushū smiled and took them back, "I'm fine but if you need to talk you're going to have to wait a minute or two," he said going back to what he was doing. Watching him walk around the room Minako headed toward the closest chair and sat watching him. He went from table to table shifting through the papers, setting some down, collecting others, and tossing the remaining ones.

Waiting for ten minutes, Gakushū finally stopped his mad hunt and tossed the papers down and turned to her with a smile. Walking over he placed a hand on the table and leaned in, "I hope you're not here to try and bribe me for something, I already told both of your clubs' presidents I can't change the lineup of their showings. Not even for you, so if this is them pressuring you to use your feminine charms to change my mind. Know my answer is still no. Although, I am willing to watch you try and bribe me," he told her with a smirk.

Giving him a small smile Minako shook her head, "Gakushū…I'm here to talk to you about something else…not clubs or the festival…about us…me and you," she told him.

Pausing at that the blonde boy peered at her before he stood up straight and took in her appearance, she looked nervous and was unable to look him directly in the eyes. She moved with nervous energy, her fingers wouldn't stop fluttering against her knees and she was chewing her lip. Feeling a weight drop into his stomach he frowned as it came to him what she was doing here.

Backing away from her Gakushū frowned, "Your about to tell me you've chosen that jackass, aren't you?" he asked her knowingly.

Nodding her head slowly Minako gazed at Gakushū, "I know you don't want to even hear this but I do like you…but…when I go deep, deep down I love Karma. I've always loved Karma. When you came along and started paying me attention I second guess everything I felt. Now though, I'm sorry but I choose Karma," she told him.

Frowning Gakushū gazed at something on the desk before sighing, "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked her softly.

"I made sure I was absolutely sure before I came. You deserve nothing less and I told you before that I didn't want to string either of you along. I wouldn't be here if I had any doubts about my decision regarding us," Minako assured him.

Walking away Gakushū frowned, "Was it because I couldn't spend as much time with you because of the student council business? Because I can't just throw that away, its apart of me," he said.

Shaking her head Minako stood up and walked over to him grabbing his hand, "I don't want you to throw away any part of yourself, I like you for yourself Gakushū. The first time I really began to look at you wasn't when you kissed me, it was when you were commanding Class A during the Boutaoshi fight. I didn't like your goal but I was attracted to the leader side of you. So, I'm not leaving you because Karma can give me attention and you can't. I'm saying goodbye because I love Karma. I care about you a lot and I'm sorry to do this in the middle of the festival…but I told you. I wouldn't string you along," she told him carefully as she looked for the right words.

She didn't know if they were right but she hoped they were.

Looking at her angrily, Gakushū glared at nothing in particular before he turned away and crossed the room saying nothing for minutes. Watching Gakushū clench his fist, he seemed to go through something internally before finally he let out a furious sounding sigh. Relaxing he released his fist and turned back to her with a frown, "I'll get the contract from my dad and rip it up…from this day on your no longer my fiancé…" he told her quietly.

"Thank you, Gakushū," Minako whispered.

Shaking his head, Gakushū frowned at her, "I promised you I would tear up that contract when you told me that you were hundred percent certain of your choice. Even if that choice was that jackass. I'm not about to force you to marry me, even if deep down part of me wants too," he grumbled.

Smiling at that, Minako headed over and reached out to stroke Gakushū's cheek, "Gakushū you're going to find someone way better than me, someone who will love you the way you should be loved," she told him, of that she was certain. He was special and he was going to find someone special.

Gazing at her, Gakushū sighed, "My dad is not going to be happy about this," he muttered.

Smiling Minako nodded, "Neither is mine, as far as he's concerned you're his son-in-law…don't be surprised if he calls you in a few days' time and begs you to try and win me back. I'll try to stop him from doing that but…I wouldn't count on that. He's just as stubborn as me," she told him.

Frowning at that, Gakushū turned to her and sighed, "If I believed that was possible I would tell him I would give it my all…but, it isn't. I know when I can't make any more moves," he said.

Walking forward Minako wrapped her arms around Gakushū and hugged him, "Gakushū thank you for everything, for showing me the guy underneath the cool president," she told him happily.

Watching her closely Gakushū frowned, "I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to be a bigger person say I wish you and Akabane happiness…but…I hope he screws up so bad you hate him," he said honestly getting a smile from her. Giving her a slight smile back he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I do hope you at least find some happiness," he told her.

"Bye, Gakushū," Minako told him.

"Goodbye, Minako," Gakushū told her.

* * *

Stepping outside Minako gazed up at the stormy looking sky and pulled out her phone, looking down at her phone she typed a message to Karma asking where he was. She broke things off with Gakushū, so now it was time to ask if Karma-kun would accept her as his girlfriend and finally make things official. Looking up from her phone once the message was sent she paused when she felt a familiar presence at her back.

Peering over she found G.O.D walking toward her with an umbrella in hand, "You forgot it again," he said passing it over to her.

Looking at him surprised Minako let out a nervous laugh and trotted over to him giving him a small hug of gratitude, "Sorry, I made you come out of your way again…I kind of had my head in the clouds all day that I ended up forgetting it. Thank you for bringing it to me, G.O.D. I can always count on you for a last minute save," she told him taking her umbrella from him.

"It's just an umbrella," G.O.D said lightly.

"We both know this saves me from a trip to the hospital," Minako told him.

Gazing down at the yellow umbrella for a minute, Minako finally peered up, "So what did you do today?" she asked him.

Ever since his newfound role in her life, G.O.D when not being her bodyguard spent his time trying to assimilate into normal society…as best as he could. It had been Korosensei's idea. Every day while she was at school he would travel the world trying to do mundane things. Try to find himself a hobby or at the very least a new calling. It wasn't his favorite thing but he followed Korosensei's advice.

Sighing he shook his head, "Nothing important, I tried my hand at calligraphy…" he said holding up a card showing her the pretty writing people reserved for wedding invitations. Putting the card back into his pocket he sighed, "Whenever you get married I can do the invitations," he said.

Smiling at that Minako chuckled, "You'll find your thing G.O.D, if Korosensei could extend your life then obviously faith wants you to find some kind of happiness," she reasoned. True to his word to her Korosensei didn't rest till he found a way to extend G.O.D''s life. Much like Korosensei had to turn to liquid once in a while G.O.D had to get an injection, every three months to extend his life.

Turning away, G.O.D made his way toward the entrance once more, "Maybe I should kidnap another girl, I had fun the last time," he said sarcastically.

Frowning at that Minako yelled after him, "G.O.D, that's not a good joke! Especially when you've actually been accused of kidnapping! Also, I'll be totally jealous if you start looking for a new student, especially if it's a girl!" she cried after him. Getting a weak wave from the man, Minako sighed as he disappeared off to nowhere. She hoped he found something he liked soon, because becoming an assassin once more was not in the cards. Something Korosensei agreed with her whole heartedly, both of them had been working together to find G.O.D's new calling.

No luck so far though. The only time he seemed to have fun was when he was helping her or Karma keep up their assassination training. Maybe he should open up a school for self-defense or something along those lines…it wouldn't be a terrible idea.

Before he completely disappeared G.O.D turned back and called out to her, "If you stay late at the nightmare's place, send me a message when you ready to come home. Also tell your father you're at a friend's house because I do not want to walk in on something," he advised before leaving.

Yelling out an okay Minako looked down when her phone beeped showing her a message from Karma telling her he was at home. Opening up her umbrella she made her way out and halfway to Karma's house it began to rain, arriving at his house she rang the doorbell before slipping inside. His parents weren't home so he always told her to ring the bell before coming in. Lowering her umbrella and shaking off the excess water, Minako sighed as she left it outside to dry off on the porch.

Sitting down she slipped out of her shoes and called out, "Karma-kun! I'm here!" she yelled toward the ceiling.

He was no doubt in his room at this time trying to cat nap.

"No need to yell, Cinderella," said Karma surprising her.

Jumping Minako looked back and found him coming out of the downstairs bathroom, he wore only his pants with a towel draped over his shoulders and bare chest. Using one of the end to wipe away the water dripping down his face he sighed, "So what brings you here. I figured you be with number two on his rare day off," he said.

Watching him, Minako smiled, Karma still amazed her even now. Keeping up with his assassin training left him with a lean muscular form and as he got older his shoulders got broader as he grew taller. He still kept his flaming red hair short though, only allowing his bangs to grow out. The only thing that hadn't change throughout the years was the mischievous look in his golden eyes.

Smiling at him Minako stepped up and walked over, taking the towel from him she began to dry his hair for him, "You should have told me you were taking a shower, I wouldn't have rushed over. Also dry your hair properly you'll catch a cold," she scolded.

Stepping away Karma smirk as he pulled the towel off, "That's just you, I can get away with not drying my hair unlike you Miss Delicate!" he said teasingly.

Blushing Minako rolled her eyes, "Why a shower, during cold weather you should soak in the tub! The combination of hot and cold make it extra good," she told him.

Yawning he made his way upstairs with Minako at his heels, "I have to scrub and wash up before soaking it's easier to just shower, but if your insistent on a soak in the tub I have no problem sharing it with you. I'm sure watching you wash up will give me the necessary energy to fully enjoy the soak!" he said with a dirty smile as he peeked over his shoulder at Minako.

Shaking her head at that Minako brushed past him and made her way to his room, entering she headed for his dresser and opened up the drawer that had his socks grabbing a pair she tosses them over before going to another drawer to get a long sleeve shirt. Choosing a warm black shirt with grey vertical stripes she tossed it over to him and waited as he dressed.

Sighing he pulled on the shirt then his socks before walking over to his bed to collapse, yawning he closed his eyes, "So what's with the visit Cinderella. I love to play but rainy weather makes me sleepy, not even the promise of sexual harassment can wake me up," he said.

Kneeling besides his bed Minako smiled, "Nothing will wake you up?" she asked him. Getting a groan from Karma she smiled, "What if I told you Makoto bought a belly dancer's costume and if you get up I'll wear it for you!" she said teasingly.

Smirking at that Karma opened he eyes and reached over to poke Minako's forehead, "Like I believe that! Minako-chan wouldn't wear that even if I begged, she doesn't like to expose her stomach," he teased her knowingly.

Looking away with a humph, Minako crossed her arms, "Everyone has body issues," she grumbled wrapping her arms around her middle. Unlike Makoto she could never slim down to petite form, she always had some girth. She supposed if she cut sugar out and really watched what she ate then she might reach petite but, to go through life with no sugar wasn't life at all. Besides she was at least healthy, "Stop talking about it," she grumbled.

Closing his eyes again, Karma smiled, "You brought it up, plus personally I like the weight, gives me plenty to fondle!" he said happily as he reached out for her.

Glaring at him Minako picked up the G.O.D pillow she made him and procced to shove it against his face to suffocate him. Feeling her eyebrow twitch she glared at his struggling form, "Don't make light of a girl's feelings toward her body, Karma-kun!" she cried.

Rolling away from her Karma sighed as he looked over with a glare, "Ugh, why do all of you needlessly worry about crap that doesn't matter!" he cried.

"Positivity about your body is difficult journey for some people, idiot!" Minako snapped crossing her arms as she pouted.

Sighing Karma rolled over back to his spot and sighed, "If you want to stay get comfy because I need a nap, we can do something when we get up," he told her closing his eyes once more.

Frowning at that Minako crawled up on the bed and sat beside Karma's still form. Poking his cheek, she bit the inside of her cheek, she felt oddly embarrassed at the moment. It sort of felt like that one day she considered confessing to him. All day her insides were twisted in a bunch but by the end of the day she chickened out and left without confessing. Not this time though. Taking a deep breath, she peered down at his sleepy face, "Karma…I need to talk to you about something important," she told him quelling the butterflies in her stomach.

Taking a deep calming breath Minako clamped her eyes shut and said what she came to say, "Karma-kun…I broke up with Gakushū…can I be your girlfriend!" she cried out blushing madly.

Waiting she felt no movement from Karma and not even a sound went through the room, cracking her eyes open she looked down and found Karma snoozing away. He didn't hear a word of her confession, twitching her eye Minako felt a quiet fury fill her up. Slipping off her bed she walked over to his desk and pulled a marker out of his pencil holder ready to give him a punishment he often gave her.

Turning around she paused when she found the bed empty, feeling his chest press against her back Karma wrapped his arms around Minako with a smile. Reaching over he took the marker from her hand and smiled, "Minako-chan, you're so quick to anger," he whispered tossing the marker away once he recapped it.

Blushing Minako looked away embarrassed, "You've been having G.O.D teach you the G.O.D force, haven't you," she muttered.

Smirking Karma rested his cheek against Minako's hair, lately her scent of choice had changed from green tea to jasmine, "You're not the only one who gets to have fun with disappearing like a ghost!" he teased her gently, all the while he tightened his arms around her.

Feeling him nuzzle against her, Minako blush, "…Karma-kun…what's your answer?" she questioned him fiddling with her fingers.

Releasing her Karma walked around her and sat on his bed with a smile, "Are you absolutely sure I'm your choice?" he asked her.

Nodding Minako gazed out his window as the rain began to fall heavier, "I wouldn't be telling you this unless I was hundred percent certain. The one I love is Karma-kun and only Karma-kun…I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that," she told him.

Smiling at that Karma leaned back on his bed before a thought came to him. Losing his smile slightly he gazed up at her, "…So how exactly are you going to break it to Mr. Student Council President?" he asked her, feeling only slightly guilty. He was happy he was chosen but the past two years he and Gakushū formed something close to a bond. He was the only one who could go toe to toe with him and made him really fight for the top position.

Sometimes Gakushū scored higher which made him work harder and score higher on the next test, he knew that eventually the battle between them over Minako would come to an end. However, despite wanting to win no matter what, he didn't want to dig the knife in too much and he hoped the feeling would have been the same if Gakushū won.

Frowning Minako looked down at her feet, "I told Gakushū before I came here. I told both of you that I was going to be honest with my feelings. That I didn't want to string you along, so I told him that I choose you. I meant it when I told you I broke up with him," she told him.

Smiling at that Karma stood up and pulled her into his embrace kissing her deeply, making her toes curl in her socks. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders Minako kissed him back, she would take this as his yes! Pulling away Karma chuckled, "Suddenly I'm not so tired anymore…so how about we celebrate with that bath?!" he asked her teasingly.

Reaching up Minako poke Karma's forehead and pushed him away, "Yeah, no!" she told him amused.

Touching his forehead Karma smirked when an idea came to him, "Well if you going to nix the bath I guess there is only one way to celebrate this day. I'm kind of surprised at my dad's foresight, I always thought it was nonexistent!" he said walking over to his desk. Opening the drawer, he pulled out a line of black plastic squares and showed them to Minako letting them unfurl so she could see.

Gazing across the room at what was in his hand, Minako glared and blushed all at the same time when she realized just what they were. Condoms! "Karma-kun! Why do you have those! Also, you better be joking mister!" she cried to him.

Smirking at that Karma let them drop back into his drawer and shrugged, "Pops thought it was time to have the talk…all he said though was if I was going to do it I was to be careful and mindful of my partners history and if I knock a girl up I better take responsibility. So, tell me Minako-chan! Who have you done the dirty deed with?" he asked smirking.

Glaring at him Minako crossed her arms, "If you're seriously asking me that I will slap you. Now tell me the truth who gave you those, don't tell me you bought them yourself. If so you have nerves of steel," she said kind of impressed. She would buy tons trying to cover up the fact she was buying condoms, that was one of those rite of passage things though. Like buying pads for the first time.

She still remembered the first time she made that purchase. During her first period she was so embarrassed, she knew what it was but was to embarrassed and nervous to tell anyone what was going on. She tried to steal some pads from Makoto but said girl only use tampons and to Minako those things looked confusing, uncomfortable, and intimidating.

So, she did the only thing she could think of.

She stuffed her panties with toilet paper and made a trip to the store, pretending to shop she grabbed the pads and stacked random crap over it. As she traveled through the store though she suddenly became aware of nothing but men, it seemed that day there was more than usual. There wasn't of course but that day she was just hyperaware of the men and felt as if they were all staring at her.

She still felt a little embarrassed now-a-days about buying them but it was a norm now.

Just part of being a girl.

It been a terrifying experience back then though, in the end the way her family found out was because Makoto came into her room to borrow some of her herbs and looked in the waste basket. She envied Rio's first time, she had her mom to help her through it all but because she had been such a chicken she went through the first couple of times all alone.

Unaware of her chain of thought Karma dropped the condoms back into the drawer and closed it before smiling at Minako, "I wasn't kidding, my dad. Last week before he and mom jetted off he came into my room with a bag of condoms and was all, 'Karma-kun, I understand your getting up there in years you're almost a young man. When I was your age I thought of nothing but school and girls! I was even close to your age when I first did the deed,' then he went on and on. Finally, I got him to shut up and he said that if I was going to have sex to be responsible and always wear a condom. Even went on to say if I did it several times in one go I had to change out condoms…he was very through," he said shaking his head as he sat at his desks chair.

It was just…both gross and impressive.

He wondered whenever he had kids if he could have the sex talk without batting an eye.

"We have lived very different lives," said Minako amused.

Crossing his arms, Karma smiled, "Well you're a girl and I'm a boy, its different. Boys don't get as negatively impacted by the part two, if we stay then we struggle as we go from child to parent quickly while trying juggle education and a job to support. For girls though you get all that coupled with the actual strain on the body. Both sexes get impacted by a baby but girls in the end have to put forth more in the situation since you have to hold the kid," he said.

Smiling at that Minako walked over and sat on some free space on his desk, "I do enjoy your moments of seriousness!" she said amused.

Chuckling Karma jumped up from his chair, "Pushing that aside what do you say to ordering out and watching movies on the couch, to celebrate our official relationship," he said grabbing her hand to pull her off the desk.

Smiling at that Minako clutched Karma's hand in her own, "I would say Akabane, Karma, you are the man for me!" she told him happily.

Nodding at that the lazy red-head lead her out of the room and toward the stairs before a thought crossed his mind, peering back he frowned, "Just make sure you tell your dad where you are if you stay late, I do not want a repeat of last time. Honestly the only time your dad likes having God of Death Junior around is when he can sick him on me," snorted Karma.

Giving an awkward chuckle, Minako nodded, "Yeah, I still worry how he's going to take this…he really had his hopes on Gakushū," she muttered.

Smiling at that Karma shrugged, "Dear old dad is just going to have to get use to the idea of us, because I don't intend to leave. So, if the future involves him belittling everything I do and making family get-togethers awkward, I say bring it on old man!" he said with a smirk.

Pulling Karma into a hug, Minako beamed, "Your awesome!" she said happily.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. The Choice (2 of 2)

**Hello everyone sorry its been a while, but for some reason I was finding it difficult to write this chapter, usually Karma is a breeze to me. Yet for some reason I was able to write Gakushu's with ease while I struggled with dear old Karma-kun. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

Slipping into her shoes, Minako pulled at the heels till her feet slipped in comfortably. Standing up with a smile she peered over to Karma who leaned against the doorframe watching her. Beckoning him over she went up on her tippy-toes and placed a kiss to his lips, "See you at school tomorrow," she told him happily.

Smirking he pulled out her cellphone out of his pocket, "Or you could text your dad and tell him you're at a friend's house," he teased her.

Taking back her stolen phone, she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, then he'll send out G.O.D who will tell him the truth about where I am, and we want him in a good mood when I tell him what has transpired. If he doesn't already know. I'm kind of hoping the chairman doesn't tell papa and will let me tell him," she told him with a sigh.

That was the trouble with having the chairman be your father's best friend, he probably would though after all he could be considerate when he wanted to be. Shoving his hands into his pocket, Karma smirked, "I don't have to be there for that conversation, do I?" he asked teasingly.

Smiling at that Minako stood up, "Not the first one but I know my dad is going to want you over when I tell him we're dating. So, you'll be part of the second conversation where he'll make no doubt rude comments about you and tell me I'm wasting my life," she told him.

"And I have to be a part of that," asked Karma frowning.

Nodding Minako smiled, "If your parents hated me I put up with it gladly if it meant I could be with you forever and ever!" she told him without any hesitation.

Gazing at her Karma ultimately sighed, "Alright…what should I wear, anything fancy? If so I'm going to have to buy new clothes," he said scratching his head.

Smiling at that Minako kiss his cheek, "Casual wear should be good," she told him happily.

Heading for the door Minako paused before exiting, looking back at the red-head she smiled, "Karma," she said gaining his attention. Once she had it she beamed at him, "Love you!" she said happily, she wanted to say that as many times as necessary. She never allowed herself to say it till she knew which one she wanted to be with.

Watching Minako leave with a goofy smile, Karma sighed and smiled, "Love you too, idiot," he said amused heading back inside the house. Before he got in to far though he paused when he found his living room decorated for a party, "What the…" he muttered before jumping when multiple party poppers erupted around his head covering him in confetti.

Sighing at that Karma looked over and he found a blubbering octopus sobbing into a handkerchief, sighing at that he pulled off bits of confetti, "I hope you know your cleaning this up," he told the octopus annoyed before heading into the kitchen. Might as well make him some tea since he came to visit him, "I'm making black tea, I've used up all my jasmine," he told him.

Beating him into the kitchen, Korosensei grinned, "Karma-kun! You've won Minako-chan's heart! You should be celebrating!" he said waving pom-poms.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Karma frowned, "Didn't I just do that with Minako?" he asked.

Grinning broadly at that Korosensei pulled out a tall can, "Now you can celebrate with sensei! Just this once I'll let you do something a little fun like drink your first beer!" he said.

Shaking his head, Karma chuckled, "Thanks but I'm going to refuse that, Okajima insist we all get drunk together once were all of age so to make sure I don't get crap from him I'll refuse," he told him.

Chuckling at that Korosensei nodded and switched out the beer for a can of tangerine juice, "Very well then, so tell me, how do you feel? Being the winner of Minako-chan's heart?" he asked him, waiting patiently for his answer, he had his notebook out and everything.

Crossing his arms, Karma opened his can and took a deep drink, "You're not leaving anytime, soon are you?" he asked knowingly. Seeing that little grin grow some more, he sighed, "Yep, you're not leaving. Very well then, might as well make dinner for two," he said heading for the stove.

* * *

Skipping down the path with a bright smile Minako made her way down the path she paused outside the gate that fenced in the yard and found G.O.D waiting for her, "Yo!" she said happily casting her faithful guardian a wave.

Hearing him sigh she skipped up to him and grabbed his arm as they made their way home, "So did you go see Korosensei at all today?" she asked him happily. He and Korosensei were slowly gaining back the relationship they had before things soured between them, "I saw he was somewhere tropical today," she told him.

Nodding at that, G.O.D resisted the urge to looked toward Karma's house were said person was visiting the red head, "I visited him for a little while…but he was distracted," he told her easily.

Snorting she peered over, "So was he at all pervy when you and he were partners?" Minako asked him a little bit curious.

Crossing his arms without knocking her away G.O.D turned his head up to the sky, "No, but he did seem particularly enthusiastic about taking the missions that involved sleeping with women to get information. I of course got the ones that were under eighteen of course till I got too old," he said.

"Gross!" said Minako wrinkling her nose pulling away from him.

"You asked," snorted G.O.D.

"Not that!" Minako exclaimed.

"It was related," G.O.D chided.

"Was not," argued Minako.

Falling back into silence the duo walked through the quiet night with only the crickets sounding in the distance. Peeking over G.O.D found a smile sprawled across Minako's face, "So…you choose the red-head to be your one and only huh?" he asked her.

Looking over Minako smiled, "Don't tell me you were Team Asano?" she asked him.

Shaking his head, he swatted three mosquitos before they landed on Minako, "I don't care who you end up with, so long as your happy and they don't force you into anything. The moment you come home with tears in your eyes telling me they forced themselves on you…they die," he said truthfully.

Looking at him surprised, Minako frowned, "Karma and Gakushū would never do that. Karma may joke about that kind of stuff, but he would never force me to do anything I wasn't ready too," she said.

Frowning under the hood, G.O.D reached over and grabbed her head making her stop to look at him, "Maybe they are, but there are boys out there who will want to do that so much they'll pressure girls who they care about to do things they aren't ready for. Just promise me if you feel that way around the devil boy you'll call me," he said.

Smiling at him, she nodded, "Fine, but I'm never going to need to call you," she told him.

"And I will be happy if you never do, but if it happens you call, and I'll knock the stupid out of the idiot," said G.O.D easily as they continue on home.

Chuckling at that Minako wrapped her arms around her protector and squeezed tight, "I love you too, G.O.D!" she said happily.

"Whatever," G.O.D said patting her head gently.

Making their way home, Minako peered over with a questioning look but got a no from him, "The chairman hasn't called your dad. I'm pretty sure he's just going to console Gakushū-san, after all he did experience his first break-up today," he told her.

Frowning at that, Minako nodded, "Right," she muttered. She wished she didn't feel guilty, but she did, she didn't want to hurt Gakushū's but the one she loved was Karma-kun. Gakushū would have made a wonderful boyfriend, but he was fated to make someone else happy. Taking a deep breath, she made her way up the walkway and headed inside. Calling out her greeting, she made her way upstairs and changed out of her school clothes before heading down.

Entering the kitchen, she found Makoto dumping various ingredients into the blender, "Yo, baby sister," she said dumping in some green stuff.

Pausing at that, Minako walked over, "What are you doing?" she asked her confused.

Sighing Makoto gazed at something on the paper, "My manager wants me to endorse a diet but I'm not endorsing any diet till I try it out. For the next couple of months, I'll be trying out a couple of different ones," she grumbled.

Nodding at that Minako frowned, "Do you have a list of what you can eat?" she asked her sister.

Sighing at that Makoto pulled out a couple of pages of notebook paper before putting the lid on the blender and turning it on. Ignoring the noise Minako began to scan, the first diet would have Makoto eating a lot of fish. Every meal would have some kind of fish, peering up at her sister she smiled, "Seriously? Your super picky when it comes to fish, you only like it a few ways. You're gonna get tired of this diet really quick," she told her sister.

Taking back the paper, Makoto frowned before shrugging, "Then I'll do the next," she told her passing it back to Minako.

Looking down at that next one, Minako frowned further, "How is that one a diet, it has you eating so much pasta?" she muttered. She thought you were supposed to cut out the pasta when you diet, or was it just the sauces…ah, who cares. It was Makoto's choice in the end and as long as she made her sisters meals edible it really wasn't any of her business.

Taking the paper from her, G.O.D scanned down the page, "None of these diets are any good," he told her in a matter of fact tone.

Frowning at that, Makoto gazed over to G.O.D who held out the paper for Makoto to take, "Honestly diets are just bandage solutions. What you do now is better than endorsing some diet," he told her.

Crossing her arms at that, Makoto frowned, "I don't do anything now," she muttered.

Shaking his head G.O.D began to name off just what Makoto did, "You eat properly, exercise, and keep the sweets to a minimal…unlike Minako-chan who always has seconds with sweets which is why she's full figured," G.O.D said, before reaching over to poke Minako's plump cheek.

Blushing at that Minako attempted to stomp down on G.O.D's foot, "Shut up!" cried Minako.

Darting away from her stomp, G.O.D turned to Minako and pulled on her cheeks, "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you being full figured. I'm just saying that's why there's a difference between the two of you despite the fact you two pretty much follow the same diet. Makoto stays petite because she cuts out sugar while you stay full figured because you enjoy your sweets. Stop getting so defensive," he chided her casually.

Grabbing his wrist, Minako grumble as she pulled his hands, "Shut up!" she cried.

Watching the duo, Makoto frowned, "So what, no diet then. What can I do then? I want to have something about health or whatever…save for exercise. I don't want to be some workout girl, I only like sweating with a boy or when I'm dancing, and dance workouts already exist," she said.

Grimacing at that, Minako held her hands over her ears, "Ew…please stop saying stuff like that when I'm in the room!" she groaned.

"Nope, now stop whining or the next time Ryan is in town we're doing it on your bed!" Makoto threatened her.

Glowering at that, Minako crossed her arms, "I still can't believe Red-Eye's real name is Ryan…also how is it you can make long distant work with him, but you always complained about it with Gino," she asked her sister.

Shrugging at that Makoto smiled, "Because Ryan isn't jealous or threatened by me! Gino always complains about being less popular than pop idols and actors. He also always tried to earn more than me, he couldn't stand making less than me! Ryan doesn't care though! Not to mention he is excellent in the sack! Do tell is that an assassin thing or is it just him?" she asked G.O.D.

"Gross," groaned Minako heading over to start dinner.

Listening to Makoto and G.O.D chat it wasn't long before they returned to her work, "So if I'm not going to endorse a diet what should I do? Any ideas?" she asked him.

Cutting up the washed vegetables for Minako, G.O.D looked over to Makoto, "You could start some kind of campaign. It works pretty well for some of first ladies of the United States, Michelle Obama was all about exercise and proper diet while Nacey Reagan help start 'Just say no' to drugs. People can bitch about the diet and blame it and you for them not losing weight. Not to mention try to sue you for that as well. If you endorse proper nourishment though then they can't really complain. The most they could yell about is body shaming but so long as you do it properly. They'll never be able to really get anything against you," G.O.D advised.

Sighing at that, Makoto nodded and pulled out her cellphone, "I'll call my agent then, thanks as always," she said leaving the kitchen.

"Thanks G.O.D, if she would have done that diet we all would have been miserable," Minako told him.

Shaking his head, G.O.D dumped the vegetables into a bowl, "I just told her the truth, diets are touch and go, if she endorsed one it won't work for everyone. That is a guarantee, in return the more…idiotic fan or just plain jerks would hackle her and your sister being who she is. Wouldn't take that, therefore she would comment and in the process, say something that others would use to escalate things. So, to save everyone the headache, I pushed her away," he told her calmly.

Laughing at that Minako smiled, "Don't suppose you can predict papa's reaction, can you?" she asked.

"He's going to cry," said G.O.D easily.

Sighing at that Minako frowned, sad thing was…she believed him.

Finishing up dinner, Minako set the table before everyone sat down to finally enjoy dinner. G.O.D included who just unzipped his hood to pass the food though. Going around the table they all chatted about their day save for G.O.D who preferred to keep his actives to himself unless asked directly. When it finally reached her Minako pushed around the pasta with a frown.

Peering up to her dad who ate calmly and waited for her to start talking she took a deep breath and began once he swallowed. She rather he didn't chock, "…I broke up with, Gakushū-kun," she told him calmly. Once he looked up she wanted on, "…Karma-kun is my boyfriend from now on. Gakushū told me when he got home he would get the contract from his dad and rip it up. We're no longer together," she told him firmly.

She was sure about this choice and she would make sure her father knew.

Sitting across from her his fork halfway raised to his mouth, Mori gawked at her as the pasta fell off his fork and back onto his plate with a wet plop. He was turning pale and she was pretty sure he stop breathing all together. Frowning at that, Minako glared, "I know you hate Karma, but I love him so get used to it because he's the one I want to be with! If Makoto can date an assassin I should be allowed to date an honors student with an attitude problem!" she snapped annoyed.

Stabbing her fork through her pasta she finished it in recorded time before grabbing her plate, rinsing it off she shoved it into the dish washer. Pausing at the entrance to the dining room she glared at her father's still frozen form, "He's also coming over tomorrow for dinner, so you better be on your best behavior and once you're done with dinner rinse off you plate and put it in the dishwasher! I'll take care of the rest of the plates after my bath!" she cried, before heading upstairs.

Slamming her door, she groaned in annoyance before hearing her phone ring, pulling her cell off its charger she looked down and found Rio. Opening up she smiled, "Rio!" she said happily.

" _Yo Minako-chan! What's up!"_ she asked.

"You first," said Minako gathering up clothes for her bath.

Hearing Rio hum on the other line the girl finally spoke, _"Oh, well recently I applied for this program that allows you to go to a college of your choice overseas. You kind of act like an ambassador! Apparently, my application was really good because the women who interviewed me told me I should really start thinking out my options,"_ she told her happily.

"That's awesome! Where are you thinking of going?" asked Minako intrigued.

" _Oxford or UBC University of British Columbia, they both have some programs I'm interested in but to be honest I'm leaning toward Oxford,"_ Rio told her happily.

"Wow, Oxford, that's amazing Rio!" Minako told her impressed.

" _What about you?"_ asked Rio.

Frowning at that, Minako sighed, "Yeah, I got no direction," she muttered.

" _Still?"_ asked Rio surprised.

Sighing at that Minako sat down on her bed, her bath completely forgotten, "I keep looking at schools and all the programs they have to offer but I still don't feel anything. I just need to take certain classes to be better suited for my position as future CEO, but I got some time before that. So, I was going to take my time and just take classes that interested me on the way…but nothing interests me. To be completely honest the only thing that I'm amp about is that once college comes, I can actually begin working for papa. He said since I want to still have some connection he'll give me some sway in music and media division! I'm really looking forward to that," she told her excitedly.

Snorting at that Rio sighed, _"You should just skip college!"_ she told her.

Laughing at that Minako shook her head, "I talked about that with Korosensei once, but I agree with him it's better to get an education than anything else. Even Izaya went to college in-between growing his empire…same with Makoto. She's got a degree in child-care though, which I find surprising, she doesn't like kids too much. Of course, she's always kind to child fans but still," she told her.

" _You could always just go to the school Karma or Gakushū go to, I mean if you don't have a preference you could always just join them at their school…or hey! Join me in England! If it doesn't matter to you just go to school with someone you like,"_ reasoned Rio.

Laughing at that, Minako smiled, "I don't know about England, my dad and Izaya might have a heart attack if I went that far away…but, well, I would join Karma if I went the first route," she told her slyly, telling her best friend who she chose at long last.

Hearing silence at first it wasn't long before Rio laughed, _"No way really! Your dad must have been happy to hear that, not! Really though, glad to hear you finally know. I know it's been a secret source of anxiety for you! How both them take it?"_ she asked.

Frowning Minako peered across her room at her bulletin board where a picture of her and Gakushū had been pinned onto it, "…Gakushū was upset…but he accepted my decision and told me he would destroy the contract as promised. I feel bad hurting him but…I love Karma, so it was going to happen regardless," she told her.

" _Gakushū will find him someone just as good as you. A guy like him, he's got a world of options ahead of him, so he won't be single forever,"_ reasoned Rio.

Smiling at that Minako nodded, "Gakushū will find someone a million times better than me! He's a great guy and deserves nothing less!" she agreed.

" _I don't know about better but if that's what you believe then so be it, how's Karma-kun? Has he been arrested yet or do you have G.O.D cover up his crimes,"_ asked Rio.

Dropping her head at that Minako sighed, "Why does everyone assume I have G.O.D bale Karma out of things, Karma doesn't get caught," she told her amused.

" _You got a point, I mean out of everyone, your most likely to be arrested. No doubt for arson"_ said Rio letting out an uneasy sigh.

"So sorry for being myself," pouted Minako.

" _Yeah, let's just say if you weren't rich and your dad able to buy off people you would have been in jail a long time ago,"_ said Rio.

"Psychiatric ward more like it," said G.O.D from behind.

"Who asked you!" yelled Minako.

* * *

Gazing down at her father, Minako scowled at him shaking her head disapprovingly as she crossed arms, "Seriously! Your claiming your sick just because I chose Karma?" she asked him annoyed. Honestly this was getting a little insulting, he wasn't that bad of a guy. Sure, Karma was a little wild, but he was a handsome, smart, loyal, and an all-around good guy!

Rolling over on the couch, Mori scowled, "My daughter lost her sanity how can I do anything but pout! Maybe I should forcibly submit you into a psychiatric ward, with your personality you'll earn a lifetime pass…" he grumbled.

Growling at that Minako turned around and stomped toward the door, "You better change that attitude by tonight because if you act like a jerk I'm totally doing something bad!" she yelled.

"Your dating that devil boy, what could you do worse than that?" Mori asked in a snarky tone.

Making her way to the door grabbing her bag, Minako looked back with a glare, "I could ask Karma to take me to a love motel and make sure the paparazzi catch wind!" she threatened exiting the house.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled Mori as she slammed the door shut.

Sighing at that Minako walked out and made her way down the block, not even two minutes later she got a threatening message from Mori telling her she better not even joke about a love motel. Rolling her eyes, she sent him another message telling him to be on his best behavior tonight. Turning a corner, she smiled when a flash of red caught her eye, "Yo, Karma-kun!" she said looking over.

"So, how'd he take it?" asked Karma faking enthusiasm.

"He froze solid and now is currently at home pouting like a child," said Minako rolling her eyes.

Sighing at that, Karma joined Minako's side, "And you still want me to have dinner with him," he asked her exasperated.

Smiling at that Minako nodded, "Even if he's being difficult, I would like too present my boyfriend to my family like a normal girl. Even if we're a far cry from normal even we can enjoy the simple pleasures like that!" she told him amused.

"If you insist, but I expect you to make it up to me later," said Karma looking over with a smirk.

Pausing at that Minako turned to him, "How about I make it up to you now?" she asked him amused.

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Karma's lips curved into an amused smile, "Oh, what do you have in mind, Cinderella? You going to join me in a prank or are you going to convince me to ditch school with you, how scandalous!" he teased.

Smiling at that, Minako winked, "Lets take the train to the beach!" she told him grabbing his hand.

"The beach?" asked Karma surprised.

* * *

The beach! With it being close to winter and during school hours they had the place mostly to themselves, walking along the rocky and sandy shore Minako hummed happily. She had to pull out her scarf and gloves, but they were here! Gazing out at the chilly waters, Karma frowned, "Why do you like going to places during the wrong season?" he questioned curious.

The beach was meant for summer fun, not winter/autumn fun.

Grinning Minako peered back to the red head, "No matter the season the beach is beautiful! Each season gives you something nice to see, that only that season has. Plus, I'm not good with heat, so I can only really enjoy it when its cool," she told him amused.

Rolling his eyes Karma bent down and flipped over a hermit crab stuck on its back, "You mean you can only admire it, if you enjoyed the beach now you would be buying a one-way ticket to death. A trip I'll probably be joining you on, because I'm sure your father would have the God of Death murder me for not stopping you from running into the water," he said.

Smiling at that, Minako spun around and walked backwards, "Well at least will be together, as ghost mind you, remember to choose the ghost option. Then we can haunt the earth for all eternity!" she said wiggling her fingers as she gave him her goofy scary voice.

"So, Cinderella wishes to spend her mortality and afterlife with me, would you also like to find each other should reincarnation be true," asked Karma holding out a hand for her.

Laughing at that Minako took his hand in her own, "Someone's presumptuous, what makes you think I'll spend my entire mortality with you?" she asked teasingly.

Smirking at that Karma yanked her closer to him, "Don't be a tease, you've been stuck on me since third grade, that kind of love just doesn't fade, Cinderella!" he said.

Smiling at that Minako turned to Karma with a familiar swell of love only to stall when she found a certain octopus hiding, but not hiding well, behind a large boulder. Seeing her expression Karma sighed, "Let me guess, a certain octpus is right behind me?" he asked her.

"Yep," Minako said nodding.

"Notebook and camera in hand?" asked Karma.

Leaning over to get a better look, Minako nodded when she caught sight of the familiar materials, "Yep," she told him.

"Are you armed, my dear Cinderella?" Karma asked pulling out a familiar b-b handgun loaded down with anti-sensei b-b's no doubt.

Smirking at that, Minako opened her jacket and showed him a handful of arrows before pulling out her foldable bow, "Do I ever leave the house without a handful of weapons?" she asked him.

Smirking in glee, Karma shook his head, "They really should have confiscated these weapons," he said with a smirk in place.

"They tried with me!" said Minako gleefully.

Turning around to Korosensei, Karma smirked, "Time for payback for dinner!" he said gleefully. At those words Korosensei let out a squeak before scrambling down the beach both hot on his heels. For the next couple of hours both Karma and Minako chased Korosensei around the beach. Till finally the duo just gave up, collapsing onto the cold sand.

Sighing as she dirty her school uniform Minako whined, "I need to work out more," she moaned.

Snickering from his spot completely mark free, Korosensei scribbled away, "You all have really let yourselves go! I recently went to see Hinata-chan and she barely kept up with me! Such a shame, it seemed you all peak too early in the assassin game!" he said gleefully

"Bite me," moaned Minako.

Smirking at the octopus, Karma pointed to his back, "Before you high-five yourself check you back, sensei," he said mockingly. Watching the red head wearily, Korosensei drew his arm tentacles in and turned his robes around finding the initials K. A. spray painted on his back in red. Smirking Karma dropped on his back, "Don't go thinking I'll ever go soft!" he said sternly.

"Karma-kun!" cried Korosensei at once attacking his robes with cleaner and detergent determined to return them to their pristine condition.

Watching Korosensei scrub and dab, Minako frowned when minutes later all traces of the paint was gone from his back, "You put housewives to shame, sensei," she said shaking her head.

Grinning at that Korosensei resituated his robes, "Nothing amazing, my dear Minako-chan! I've simply made a fabric that is practically stain free. Its even more amazing than the material your super gym clothes are made of!" he announced proudly.

Frowning at that, Minako sighed, "Please don't mention those," she moaned.

Looking at her curious, Korosensei peered over to Karma, interested if he had the answers. Smirking at that Karma pointed over to Minako, "She can no longer fit in her gym clothes, she's gained to much weight! Cinderella's butt is bigger than it use to be!" he said gleefully.

"KARMA!" yelled Minako blushing madly.

"Hey, I'm a fan of the new butt, so its not a problem for me!" Karma said easily.

Scooping up a handful of sand, Minako tossed it toward his face, lifting an arm blocking it effortlessly Karma softened his smile, "Don't get so bent out of shape, all of us are to big for our super gym clothes not just you," he said casually. Then pausing he frowned, "Actually let me correct that, all of us save for Nagisa have out grown our super gym clothes," he said smirking.

They all knew it was a sore spot for the boy, each year that past he sat there waiting for a growth spurt that just wouldn't come. Rolling her eyes, Minako smiled, "Mock him all you want but Nagisa shall stay cute forever!" she declared.

"You're still the only one who thinks that," snorted Karma.

"That's it, you don't get to tell Nagisa is god-father to one of the twins!" snapped Minako.

"But I had this whole big plan," said Karma smirking.

"Nope, I told you, mock Nagisa too much and you don't get to tell him!" Minako told him firmly.

Chuckling, Korosensei smiled, "You two already have god-fathers picked out for your children?!" he asked in amusement. They were already planning for their future as adults! Karma the genius boy who seemed unable to stand still and obey the law and the smitten doe-eyed Firestarter. It would be interesting to discover what kind of parents these two would become.

Turning to him with a smile, Minako nodded, "We've decided G.O.D gets Isogai, Nagisa gets Tomoko and you, sensei, get Tomoya!" she declared happily.

Gazing at the duo starry eyes Korosensei zipped over and grabbed Minako's hands, "I get Tomoya!" he asked her ecstatically.

Smiling Minako nodded, "I would have given you Tomoko, but who knows what you might do if she turns super pretty! Which with me and Karma-kun as parents is bound to happen, are children will be blessed with infallible cuteness, beauty, smarts, and instability!" she said happily.

"Instability?" questioned Karma peering around Korosensei.

Shrugging at the red head, Minako nodded, "I'm in love with fire and love G.O.D, my kidnapper, like a second weird father and you find amusement in breaking the rules, our children, while awesome, will also be extremely reckless," she answered.

Shaking his head, Karma smiled, "Whatever you say Cinderella," he said amused.

Falling onto his back, Karma closed his eyes and listened as Minako and Korosensei gushed over their still imaginary children like a new mother and grandmother. Opening them back up he gazed at the grey sky as silver clouds drifted by, Minako and him were officially a couple. No more Asano, just him and her. Pushing himself up he watched as the blond laughed at something Korosensei said, this was a good way to start things off.

A day to themselves, with Korosensei crashing in on it.

Just like a day back during Class E.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed, till next time!**


End file.
